Again
by IlOvEgReEnDaY
Summary: Percy and the Camp are just living a normal life, when they find out Kronos has reformed and is heading back to camp Half Blood. The Camp has no choice but to have a war, yet again. What will happen? Who will live to see daylight again? CAUTION: SWEARS
1. I Cripple Grover

**Hey FanFiction pplz! This is my first story, and first chapter, soooo it might suck! Idc if u guys give me bad reviews for this sooooo, ya! :D:D:D and yeah the person in this story, Linda, is my friend, and she wanted to be in it, hehehe. There are Percabeth moments in here.**

I was soundly asleep, okay? It's not my fault that some idiot came knocking on my cabin door at 3 in the morning.

And here I was, sitting in Chiron's office, (it's his cabin, but office sounds more teacher like) at 4 in the morning, wearing my pajamas, with a crippled Grover by my side.

"Now, Mr. Jackson, tell me again what happened this morning. Please." Chiron said.

"Sigh. Well I was dreaming a nice dream. And then some idiot came over and knocked on my door. I got pissed off, so I screamed 'Hell to the no! I'm sleeping!" I said, becoming irritated at him for asking me these stupid questions.

"Go on." Chiron said.

"And, he kept knocked, saying it was important. I didn't believe him, so I went outside, and basically… kicked his ass." I said, not caring that I cussed. Dude. I'm 17.

"His… ass?" Chiron asked. "Percy. Freaking. Jackson. You violated the law of the camp!"

Whatever. "What law is that?" I asked him.

"Do not pick on and/or beat up the weaklings." Chiron said.

"Grover! You just got dissed!" And then, I fell on the floor and cracked up for about 5 minutes.

"It's not funny Percy! It's not my fault my pappy wasn't strong!"

I finally pulled myself together and got up, tears in my eyes from laughing so hard.

"You know, Percy, Grover could sue (A/N Not sure how to spell that) you, right?" Chiron asked me.

"Yes." No, I had NO idea.

"I won't do that, Percy. At least I am a good friend!"

"Okay, you can leave now." Chiron said.

We both got up and headed out the door of his cabin.

Then some random black haired girl from the Athena cabin, apparently named Linda, yelled: "I. LOVE. FRIED. CHIKEN!"

"Well then." I said.

"Ya…" Grover said, "I'm gonna go now." He slowly backed away, staring at Linda.

Grover went back to bed, with 1 chipped hoove, a broken leg, and a cut-open head. What? I'm a good friend. I know where I was going. _Annabeth's._

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but if I get a couple good reviews, then I will continue the story, if I don't then who knows? It's a one shot soooo….. :D And sorry there is not a plot yet…:P:P:D:D**


	2. The Sad Truth

**HEY FANFICTION PEOPLE! Ok, I know I have not updated my story in like, 5 months, but I have a very good reason. My laptop broke. And I know you are all thinking, "How does a laptop just break?" Well. It just crashed ok I really don't know. So without internet I could not check my fanfiction at all. Well, here goes the Second Chapter… (BTW, I only got 2 reviews for this story, and I NEED MORE! PLZ REVIEW!)**

I headed over to Annabeth's cabin boldly, and knocked on her door. Though it wasn't Athena who answered the door, it was some blonde kid that looked about five years old.

"Er… Hi…" I said awkwardly.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

Well. Nice kid. "Um I wanted to… um see my friend, An-"

He, The Kid, stopped me in mid sentence and said, "Annabeth, eh? You two are a little; you know, close to each other, heh."

Wow. Smart kid, too. "Um yea, her. Can you g-"

"Ya. I will get her, man." The Kid said.

Well, this kid sure likes to interrupt people. "ANNABETH!" He screamed at her, "YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"She is not my girlfriend!" I hissed at the kid, who only laughed at me, a LOT.

"Ha! You are BLUSHING!" He yelled at me, probably waking up half the camp with his shriek-y voice.

"Whatever!" I said, obviously irritated with The Kid now. I looked into the cabin and saw Annabeth groan and fall out of her top bunk of her bed, with a loud THUMP.

"Ugh! What do you want, Percy?" She yelled. I was a little bit scared; you do NOT want to wake up Annabeth at…early.

"Come here! I need to talk to you about the fantastic morning I had!" I partly lied. First of all, it was NOT fantastic and second, I just wanted to talk to her, she was like my best friend. She got up and walked to the door of the cabin, came outside with me, shut the door behind her.

"What, the brown? You had to wake me up this early in the morning to tell me about your 'fantastic day'?" She asked me.

I sighed. "Come on Annabeth! Quit being such a wuss! It is only…" I looked down at my watch… wait. I'm not wearing a watch. "…like seven in the morning, or something." I continued.

"Fine. What is it then?"

Without missing a beat, I said "I beat up Grover. He is officially crippled."

"That's nice Percy." Annabeth said. "Now tell me what REALLY happened"."

_What? _"I told you, I beat up Grover. I broke his leg, chipped his hoof, and cut open his head."

"Percy! Are you serious? You hurt him that bad? Why?" She asked me, sort of irritated.

"Well, he came and knocked on my door at three in the morning saying he wanted to tell me something important, but I didn't believe him, so I got up and beat him down." I said, with a smile on my face.

"Percy. Freaking. JACKSON! Why would you do that to him! You know he is weak! He can't defend himself well."

I laughed at her reply, agreeing. "Yes yes, I know, I know. But it's Grover. You know he usually does these things to annoy me!"

"Because he is you friend, Percy! Now I am going to go back to sleep, if you don't mind." She said, turned on her heel, and started to open her cabin door.

I grabbed her wrist, "Oh no you don't. Breakfast will be ready soon! Go in there and get dressed, and meet me at the dining pavilion. NOW!" I yelled at her.

"Fine." She simply said and walked in her cabin.

I jogged back to the Poseidon Cabin and dressed in plain blue jeans and a white t-shirt, put on my sneakers and walked over to the dining pavilion to find Annabeth already there, wearing her usual white shorts and camp half-blood t-shirt with her hair up in a pony tail. Wow. I thought girls took longer to get dressed.

"Hey Jackson. Nice shirt" She said and winked.

"Ha. Wish I could say the same…" And I walked past her.

"Ah! Mean!" She said and punched me in the arm, which I _pretended_ not to feel, even though it hurt like HECK.

We sat down at the Poseidon table. We didn't care about breaking the camp regulations any more, and apparently neither did Chiron. I grabbed a simple muffin, while Annabeth grabbed a heap of bacon **(A/N YUM)**, eggs, and some fruit.

Once we were done, most of the camp started to come out to eat their food.

Everybody looked at us, not surprised we were sitting with each other. Grover came over to me and Annabeth, and he had a pair of crutches, a cast around his leg and a bandage on his head.

"Hey, Percy! Thanks to you, I had to get 24 stitches on my head!"

Annabeth looked at me, with a mad expression on her face. "Oh, my god, Percy! You seriously hurt him that bad?"

"I am sorry that I like to get my sleep, okay! It isn't my fault Grover goes and knocks on peoples doors at 3 in the morning!"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW T-"

"ENOUGH!"Annabeth interrupted Grover. "Just stop the fighting, okay?"

"Fine." I said, and Grover came and sat down across from us.

Chiron eventually came out, with a very, very dejected look on his face. He walked up to the front of the dining pavilion.

"Um, Percy." Annabeth said, "look at Chiron."And she pointed to him.

"Wow. He looks really beat up. Wonder what happened."I said curiously. I was praying in my mind that he wasn't mad at me for the 'incident' this morning.

"ATTENTION!"He boomed in a very dreary, lifeless voice.

_Oh god, _I thought, _he is going to yell at me, in front of everybody! I am in enough trouble as it is!_

Everybody shut up in the blink of an eye, with worried looks on their faces.

"I have some rather awful news to present to you young ones today."He said, and I think he was trying to avoid eye contact with us. "I am afraid that the one and only," He gulped, "Kronos has reformed."

_Thank god! I am not in trouble… wait… did he say what I think he just said?_

Everybody started frantically whispering, and some kid went mad and ran away screaming something that sounded like, "OI! COMPANHETY! SHYA! NOI!" Well then, I guess some people can handle bad news very well.

"And…" He continued, "He is heading to Camp Half-blood as we speak."

This caused even more frantic whispers, and Annabeth look at me with terror. "Oh, no Percy. Not this again. Oh please. No." Annabeth said and put her head down on the table.

Chiron started again, "Nobody truly knows when he will arrive, or how, but I am estimating that we only have a matter of weeks, possibly days."

I looked around and saw everybody was freaking out. Some people were crying, and some newbie's had no freaking clue what we were talking about.

"We must put in order," Chiron said, "For another encounter. I am sad to say that his army has grown bigger and stronger, while our numbers have recently dropped. As of right now, our army is about half the size of his, and their army is still growing. We will need all of our satyr's to go out on a hunt and find more half bloods, for it is possibly the only way to increase the army."

"Training sessions will be organized for all of you to attend, there will be 12 different classes, each 8 hours long and every day, and you will be assigned to the class that fits your fighting ability. We will gather more fighters, or creatures, if possible. Now I want all of you to finish your breakfast, and if you have any further questions, feel free to ask. We have got a big day ahead of us"

I looked at Annabeth, and she got up and looked like she was about to rip somebody's head off.

"Alright." She said, "Kronos. Is. Going. DOWN!"

**Good, right … I know its kinda stupid how I put the plot in the second chapter, instead of the first, cause apparently you people like that, but too bad! Hahaha! Jk….. and I made a suspenseful cliff hanger! Hahaha! I will try to update the story and make the third chapter in the next few days if possible! Plz review! I need more reviews ppl! I only got 2! I don't think I will continue this story unless more ppl like it! R&R!**


	3. Political Fights and Sad Conversations

**Hey! HAHA! 2 chapters in 2 day, oh gosh I am just amazing right? Ok, so I really don't know where to go from my last chapter, haven't really thought of it,, so I apologize if I don't get to the point until the middle or end or something, but I will try my best! R&R!**

**ANNABETH'S POV**

I got up after Chiron told us about Kronos. _That's it,_ "Kronos. Is. Going. DOWN!" I said, and Percy looked at me, laughed.

"What the hell man?" I said, "This is not a fucking laughing matter! The most dangerous thing to the whole fucking demigod universe is coming to our camp, and you are LAUGHING?" I yelled at him, and a couple people stared at me.

Percy held up his hands in surrender, "Whoa, whoa. Ok sorry. You just looked really funny."

"Oh, my god Percy. What the hell?" I just stared him down. He looked terrified. Good. I am doing my job.

"What? I just said you looked funny is all. Sheesh."

_God, I am going to kill this son of a bi-_

"What are you guys doing?" Chiron asked, interrupting my cursing thought. "You are _supposed_ to be getting to your cabins!"

"Oh sorry, Chiron, I was just talking to Annabeth." Percy said.

"You need to get to your cabins and fill out your sheets accordingly! The sooner we get this done, the faster we can form the classes!" Chiron said frantically. I may be dreaming, but did Chiron just sprout a gray hair? Gosh. Paranoia.

"Oh." Is all I said.

"Let's go Annabeth." Percy said, and grabbed my arm.

"No no, now you wait just a minute, dear Percy." Chiron said, breaking Percy's grasp, "I need a word with you."

"I will, um, see you in a few?" I asked Percy.

"Yup." He said, and Chiron shooed me away. I walked off to my cabin wondering_, what in the world would Chiron be talking to Percy about if he ever so urgently needed us to go to our cabins? Huh. _

When I got to my cabin, a little girl swarmed around me, crying on my shoulders. She was one of the young ones. She looked up to me as if I was her sister, they were only 8.

"Annie!" Sally cried on my shoulder, "What if we die! I don't want to die!" She cried. She was right. I believed her. If she died, which I was sadly guessing she would, she would have lived a short, cruel life.

"I know. I don't either. But we have to face our fears, even if it costs us our lives. Be brave." I said and she got off my arm, and walked away. She stopped crying.

The oldest of the cabin, Seymour, came over and gathered us all in a circle. Although he was only a year older than me, I was taller by at least 2 inches. "Guys, come here for a second. Chiron told me to give these to you. You need to fill them out, and based on your statistics, you will be assigned to your training class. All you have to do is put a check in the 'yes' or 'no' box, and on occasions, you will have to answer questions by writing them out. Understand?" Seymour said, and we all nodded.

"Alright. Take your time, but not too long." He said. The paper was blue and had a various amount of questions.

_Ok. Well this won't take too long…_

**PERCYS POV**

I was still in complete and utter shock.

_Why did Chiron say that to me? _I thought, _I would never do that! No matter how much I hate him sometimes. _

I was sitting on my bed in my cabin, thinking about why Chiron would tell me to that. There is no way. No WAY. He never did anything to hurt me…

Oh I feel so guilty now. About beating up Grover…

Just then Grover limply walked to my cabin, and handed me a blue paper. On the top it said, 'Please fill this out as quickly as you can.'

"You gotta fill this out, man." Grover said.

_Yeah, I got the message about 2 seconds ago. _"I know, I know."

"Ok, well do it quick, you know, this is some really important stuff Percy."Grover said.

"As if I didn't already freaking know that Grover!" I yelled in his face. I was just too worked up right now for him to state the freaking obvious. I have been through this crap before. I KNOW.

"Sorry man, I was just telling you. I didn't think you knew ab-"

I interrupted him, "OF COURSE I FREAKING KNEW! I AM NOT STUPID GROVER! I LOST FRIENDS AND FAMILY OVER THIS FREAKING EVENT BEFORE, I HAVE EXPERIENCED IT! HOW COULD YOU THINK I WOULDN'T KNOW? ARE YOU THAT _STUPID_?"

Grover cringed at the word stupid. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something, then took in a deep breath. "You know Percy," He said to me calmly, "I have been through this before, too. I know how you feel. I lost family and friends. But that doesn't mean you need to be such a Drama Queen."

_Drama Queen? Did he just call me a fucking drama queen? _"DRAMA QUEEN? WHY THE-"

"Enough!" Annabeth screamed, having heard our fight, "I am _tired of you fighting._ All. The. TIME! For once just, get along!"

"Sorry."Grover said, and walked away, even though it should have been me apologizing. I would have felt guilty, but, no. I just didn't.

Annabeth walked into my cabin. "You guys just can't get enough of each other, can you?"

"Oh, shut up! We were having a nice discussion which turned into a political argument, ok?"

"Whatever."She said, and looked at my paper. "What? You still haven't finished that?"

"WELL I AM SORRY THAT GROVER JUST CAN'T KEEP HIS NOSE OUT OF EVERYONES BUSINESS!"

"HE WAS JUST TRYING TO HELP!"She yelled right back.

"NO, HE WAS JUST TRYING TO GET INTO MY PERSONAL LIFE."

"God Percy! You are so full of it!" She yelled, and slammed the door of my cabin. Great. I just made my two best friends pissed at me. Now that I think of it, I was kinda over reacting.

_Oh my god. I am the worst friend ever! _I moped to myself.

_Oh, this just made mine and Chiron's conversation even worse. I feel so guilty! _

I then glanced down at the blue sheet now crumpled in my hands. _Crap. I still have to fill this out._

I found a pencil in my desk drawer and read the first question.

_Are you capable of holding a sword?_

No freaking duh. I put an X in the yes box and went down to the next question.

_What is your maximum fighting capability?_

I wrote in the lines, I can take down anything, anywhere.

_Are you any good with archery? _

No freaking way. I put a huge X in the no box.

_Are you any good with creating traps and/or mind play?_

What the hell does that mean? I just put an X in the no box, just in case.

_What is your best weapon of your choice to fight with?_

Riptide, I wrote, every person in the whole freaking camp knows that.

These stupid questions just continued, but the last one really caught my eye.

_Who do you prefer to obliterate in this battle the most?_

I, of course, wrote KRONOS in huge letters, so big it covered the whole bottom half of the page.

Satisfied with my work, I wrote my name on the top and left my cabin.

I walked around outside and found most people out of their cabins, whispering with their friends, and Mr. D was playing pinochle calmly and quietly, like he didn't know what the hell was happening.

_God, _I thought, _some people._

I looked around, wondering where I had to return my blue paper.

_Once you have finished filling out the paper, bring it to the dining pavilion, and think about what I told you, _Chiron's voice came ringing back into my mind, _We don't want another "incident" happening again, now do we?_

Thinking of those harsh words, I shuddered. I will NEVER do ANYTHING like that to ANYBODY at this camp, no matter how much I am bribed by Chiron, let alone anybody.

Once again, Chiron's voice came back, mimicking our discussion,

_You must kill him, Percy._

_Kill who? _I had asked him.

_You must kill him. He is too weak, and he will just ruin the chances of our success at the camp._

He was really starting to scare me now, _who? Who do I need to kill?_

_Percy, _He said,_ it is only for the best. You must kill-_

"Hey Peter! Turn that in!" Mr. D yelled at me, interrupting my conversation thoughts. He never did learn my name.

I headed to the dining pavilion and put my paper in the huge stack of other blue papers, that was about two and a half inches thick. Wow, it is going to take a while to sort these out.

I was beginning to think if Chiron might have turned, for the worst. Has he joined forces with Kronos? Why would he Kronos want him to die anyway? If he was to weak, Kronos wouldn't have to worry about him! It is just one person anyway. What harm would one weak person do? Maybe Kronos wants him to die because he has some special unknown power, that he himself has not discovered yet! Maybe, just maybe, Chiron thought he could overthrow Kronos. Chiron joined sides? But, why?...

Now, I need to find my friends, and… apologize. I might as well, especially since mine and Chiron's discussion.

Uh-oh. I am SO not good with apologies. This is going to be a _long_ day. A long, long day. **(A/N, If you think you know who Percy has to kill, leave a review saying so!)**

**So whatdya think? Haha! You do not yet know who Percy has been requested to kill! Good so far right? Ya I know. You ADMIRE my works. I like to leave each chapter suspenseful and a cliff hanger, because of all you people whose stories I read. You guys always leave cliff hangers, so why can I? Next chapter will be here soon!**


	4. Apologies and Realization

**Hey pplz! Have any idea who it is that Percy has to kill? It might be in this chapter, might not! You gotta read If you wanna know **

**ANNABETH'S POV**

_God! Percy is just so stupid sometimes! Ugh. What were he and Chiron talking about anyway?_

"Don't worry, dearest Annabeth. It will all fall into place soon enough." A graceful voice said. I looked around. Who was that? Oh, it came from inside my head. My mother, Athena.

Why had she said that? Did Chiron tell Percy something bad, awful?

I was pacing back and forth in my cabin, and some people were staring at me.

"What are you doing?" I heard another voice. I looked around and saw Percy standing at my cabin door. _What the hell? Does he just not get it?_

"I am mad at you. Go away." I said, not making eye contact with him.

"Come here please." He continued, ignoring me. "I want to apologize."

I was thinking weird thoughts now, random ones in my head. How long has it been since Percy and I broke up? 3, 4 months maybe? Is that why we have been fighting so often, and unsteady relationship? Maybe we should get back together, maybe that will stop the fighting…

"Please, Annabeth?" He asked with a pleading look on his face, and he had made puppy dog eyes.

Ugh. You cannot refuse those puppy dog eyes. "Fine. Whatever." I walked out of my cabin and ever so calmly, nicely and quietly… slammed the door behind me.

"Ok. I am sorry. I didn't mean to um, go off like that. I was just having a rough time, having flash backs of the last time this happened. I am sorry. It is OK if you do not forgive me, but can we still be friends?" He asked me. I forgave him anyway. I understand what he means.

"No no. I forgive you." I said.

"Thanks." He smiled, "And also… I came here to tell you something. That Chiron told me this morning…" He looked worried.

_Uh-oh. _"What? What did he tell you?" I asked.

"Well… he was telling me that I needed to kill somebody. Somebody that would ruin our chances of being successful in the fight…" He had said.

"Who?" I asked him, now I was worried.

"I won't tell you who it is. It would be too hard. But Chiron was saying that he was really weak, and that I just had to kill him. I don't know why I have to kill him. He is a good fighter, but he had been hurt recently. I am thinking that Chiron want me to kill him just because he might be joining sides with Kronos, which I highly doubt. But maybe he has a secret unknown power that he doesn't himself know about yet…" Percy told me, fast and to the point.

Oh my god. "Why would you need to kill someone, even if they were weak. If Kronos wanted them dead, wouldn't he kill them himself?" I asked him, very curious about who this person was.

"That is what I was wondering, but I would NEVER go and kill a close friend of mine like that, no matter how much he annoyed me. I am not cruel." Percy said, looking very sad.

"Wow…" Is all I could get out right now, to busy thinking. Percy just walked away without saying anything.

_Who would Chiron tell Percy to kill? Is Chiron even that kind of person? And why would he tell Percy to do it in the first place?_

I was thinking it all hard to myself, when it all just hit me like a bus.

"_He, really weak, had been hurt recently, close friend of mine, no matter how much he annoyed me."_

Oh. My. GOD, I thought after I pieced the puzzle. Percy must have not realized how much he was hinting me.

_GROVER. HE HAS TO KILL GROVER._

**Percy's POV**

I cannot believe Annabeth's face. I told her. Not who, but I told her my situation. She looked so puzzled and at the same time, so helpless. Probably what I looked like to. I am helpless. There isn't a way to get out of this. I had begged Chiron to not make me do this, but he just wouldn't have it.

"_Ah ah ah, Percy. I have told you something, and you shall not disobey the camp rules. Listen to your elders Percy. You and only you need to do this for a reason." _Chiron told me this morning when I tried backing out of it.

Ever since Tyson died, I haven't been able to put up with death anymore, of friends, family.

***Flashback of when Tyson died 1 year ago:***

We were running. As fast as we could. But she was faster. She was slowly gaining on us, and we had nothing to do but run faster. The only chance to escape was to _run. Run._

But her 8 spidery legs were faster. We were being chased by the giant black widow spider they call O Great and Mighty on our previous quest. Although the oracle had told us that one will die and suffer, Tyson insisted on going, to protect me.

"RUN!"I screamed at Tyson, who was straggling behind. I think he tripped because he was a lot farther behind than he had been before. I was too busy looking behind me to realize there was a huge cement wall approaching.

I rammed into it while going at full speed. I couldn't register what was going on for a few seconds.

_Oh no! Dead END! _

"Tyson! DEAD END! TURN AROUND!"I yelled back at him, but he didn't hear me. He just ran right over to me, helped me up, and just stood next to me. A look of terror on his face, probably on mine, too.

"Hahaha!" The spider laughed, with a girl voice. "You two have nowhere to go, nowhere to run. You will both DIE!"She said, raging with laughter. I came at her with my sword, but she just shoved me away back into the wall.

"Silly Demigod! You cannot defeat me, you worthless fool!" She yelled, and continued laughing. That really pissed me off.

"Shut up!"I screamed at her. "Let us GO!" And I came at her again, only to be shoved into the wall harder. The nerve.

"Hm, your deaf too?" She asked and laughed over and over again, never stopping for a breath. It was pretty scary.

"Now to business," O Great and Mighty one said, and she lurched forward to Tyson.

"NO!" I screamed, and Tyson fell to the floor. I ran over to the giant poisonous spider and cut her head off. She didn't realize what was going to happen until it did. She is dead.

"Tyson! Are you okay?" I yelled, looking at him.

"Yeah, just got bit on ankle. Hurts a lot, but I can still walk." He said, and got up. He was limping a bit, but could decently walk.

Oh. No. He got bit. He is going to die unless we can get him back to the camp.

"Come on buddy."I said, and we jogged back out of the tunnel, and met Nico. He only came along so we could Shadow travel our way to places.

"Tyson got bit. Poisonous spider."Tyson said to Nico. Little did we know that he only had a few minutes left.

"Uh oh." Nico said, and he grabbed both of our arms all of a sudden, we felt really dizzy and we were spinning through a dark tunnel. Moments later we arrived at the camp.

"Ow!"Tyson said, "It feels like someone is burning my ankle off!"And he fell to the ground. "Can't walk anymore."

Nico and I took his arms and dragged him into the camp, which took about 10 minutes because of his weight.

We ran to Chiron for help and moments after we came back, he was dead.

***End of Tyson's death Flashback:***

I just couldn't handle it anymore, and killing Grover would worsen my life.

Just then, Grover came to my door, knocked and all he said was, "Come to the dining pavilion, Chiron." With a mad look on his face.

Crap. Now he's pissed. Can this day get _any_ worse?

I got up and walked outside, to see everyone else making their way over to the pavilion. I saw Annabeth walking by herself and I ran over to her.

"What's up?" I asked after seeing the very depressed look on her face.

"Grover." Was all she said.

"You know?" I asked, knowing what she was referring to.

She nodded. "You hinted me a lot, probably without realizing it, and I fitted the pieces together. I am so sorry Percy. We have to get you out of this mess."

It was starting to feel like my situation was more important than the whole "Kronos coming to kill us all" one.

We continued walking over to the dining pavilion, and we made our way to the Poseidon table thru the crowds. Grover came and sat across from us, as usual.

"I have called you all here," Chiron started from the front of all the tables, "to announce your classes."

He pulled out a list full of names on everyone in the camp. "I will call your names and your numbers, somewhere between 1-12. You will get in lines based on the coordinating numbers amongst yourselves." Chiron yelled.

"To start off with the Athena cabin. Sally McNamee, 8. Jack Jollring, 2. Annabeth Chase, 5."Chiron continued thru the list of everyone, finally ending with the Poseidon cabin.

"Percy Jackson."He said, with a loud voice. "You are number 5."

"Oh, how SUPRISING!" Clarisse yelled, "He got the same number as Annabeth! Whoop-de-do!"

Everyone turned to look at her, me glaring.

"Shut the hell up, Clarisse!"Annabeth yelled to her.

"Wholly freaking crap!" someone yelled, "Annabeth just stood up to Clarisse!"

"Quiet!"Chiron yelled. Now get into your lines, and MOVE!" He yelled.

I walked over to the line Annabeth was in, and looked at her.

"What class is this?" I asked her, not knowing because all Chiron told us was the number.

"This is the Close Combat class. Where we train to defeat more dangerous creatures, and… Kronos." She told me.

Wow. I got put in the class that I wanted. That is a surprise. I stood next to her, as each of our teachers explained where we would be meeting at each day and what time.

Our instructors name was Caleb. He was one of the cabin leaders.

"Alright guys, so we will be meeting over here by the dining pavilion each morning, you will wake at 7 am, come eat breakfast and we will meet over hear. You will then train from 7:30 until 1pm, and you will have a break for lunch. Then at 1:30pm we will continue all the way until 6pm. Then we will have dinner and that will be the end of the you may feel free to go to the gym and do some personal training after the group training if you would like. So that's how the days will go from here on out until the battle. We will have training every day. Any questions?" Caleb said.

Nobody asked any questions, so he continued. "Alright. So you can go on back to your cabin's for the next hour and come back here for lunch at 1. Bring your weapons, one weapon of your choice, preferably a sword/dagger. We will start training today, but not for the usual 8 hours. We will go for 6 hours, just for today. Ok?"

Everybody nodded and headed back to their cabins. Me and Annabeth walked side by side to my cabin, instead of heading back to her cabin, she just came to mine.

"Hey Percy, can we talk while we wait?" She asked me.

Ugh. "Um… ya fine sure." I said. We walked over to my desk and she sat in a chair and I sat in my bed.

"So. I figured out it was Grover."She said. Dang. Not this again.

"Ya. I know."I told her.

"How are we going to handle this?" She asked me.

"I don't know, Annabeth. I just don't. I already begged Chiron to not make me do this, but he said no. He said me and only me had to this. I can't back out of it, or I will apparently 'break 'a camp rule, though I have already broken enough as it is. I have to do it, Annabeth."

"No."She said. "I am not gonna make you go through with this. There has to be another way! I have to somehow convince Chiron to make someone else do it. Wait no, I have to convince him not to kill Grover at all." She said.

"I don't know…" I said, having an edgy feeling to my voice. "He sounded pretty serious…"

"Percy! Who cares! You are not doing this!" Annabeth said, raising her voice a little.

"Ok, ok." I said.

"After training, I am going to go to Chiron and convince him, no, FORCE him to let Grover live. Ok? She asked, well actually told me.

"Fine." Was all I said, and we sat there in silence for the rest of the 45 minutes. When I looked up from the floor at my alarm clock, it was already 12:57.

"We better get going." I told Annabeth, and she nodded. She got up and left, obviously to go back to her cabin and grab her dagger.

I looked around for Riptide, soon realizing it was in my pocket.

Wow.

I headed out my cabin door and jogged back to the dining pavilion, only to find Annabeth and everyone else already there.

She went and grabbed her lunch, but I wasn't hungry.

I had too much on my mind right now.

**CLIFFHANGER! HAHAHAHA! So yup. Grover was the one, for all you people that didn't know. Mean, huh? Lol. :P. Will post tomorrow or something! **


End file.
